Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is the largest super-predator in Jurassic Park. It is also one of the least studied dinosaurs of all those cloned by InGen. A lonely hunter, Spinosaurus is recognized by the huge sail on its back, up to 2 meters tall and filled with blood vessels. This sail helps Spinosaurus not only to get rid of excessive heat, but also to look larger than it really is; this allows it to scare other predators and take over their kills. Actually, Spinosaurus is extremely aggressive and territorial, and it attacks any other predator that invades its domain. A very reliable witness claims that Spinosaurus is actually attracted by the territorial marks of other predators, such as T-Rex, and quickly appears to get rid of the intruder. Spinosaurus is an active hunter that roams near rivers; it has been seen swimming and even stalking prey underwater, and also walking in coasts, looking for fish and dead animals washed ashore. Due to its enormous size, Spinosaurus can catch any prey it wants, except for the giant Brachiosaurus. Breed- Spinosaurus carnivore File: The Sail-Backed Apex of Sorna Name: Spinosaurus Magnus Wutensis Sornaensis Location And Era: Africa Middle Cretaceous lifespan: 30 years status: Unknown population: Unknown top speed: 25 mph ecological niche: this carnivore is a super-predator able to hunt anything it’s want’s like tigers. social behavior: unknown since their was only one but scientists think it was solitary. vocalization: It produces loud, relatively high-pitched bellows to remind other carnivores, It is a quite noisy animal when it is not stalking prey; it produces a great variety of roars and bellows, although these are usually higher pitched than, say, a T-Rex roar. diet: carnivore; Referred to as a superpredator by Billy Brennan, the Spinosaurs on Sorna are seen as being both semi-aquatic fish eaters and terrestrial hunters. They hunt for fish in the deeper waters of the wetlands, using their long, croc-like jaws to snag the closest fish that comes in range. Next to still preying on the sawfish Onchopristis like the real animal, Spinosaurus will also prey on other aquatic animals. When hunting land based prey, Spinosaurus utilizes a hunting style similar to crocodiles by lurking near the edge of rivers to ambush unsuspecting herbivores. In a croc-like fashion, it will lunge out of the water and grasp the prey in it's jaws. But in other cases, it will actively hunt on land like traditional theropods. Given it's size, Spinosaurus can hunt a large variety of prey depending on it's availability. It most commonly hunts ornithopods, with frequent targets being Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus And Parasaurolophus From time to time, Spinosaurus will also target other prey like ceratopsians, stegosaurs And ankylosaurus they will staying away from large sauropods. Based on live observation, Spinosaurus can kill it's prey in different ways. When attacking from the water, it bites down on the back of the prey and slashes it with it's claws to severely wound it before releasing it to let it die from blood loss. When hunting by land, it will charge forth and knock the prey down, pinning it with it's foot before delivering a neck bite. However, according to a live recording of a hunt involving the Spinosaurus attacking a parasaurolophus said theropod was shown killing the hadrosaurid by clamping it jaws and large arms onto it's neck and twisting it. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Habitat: wetlands such as Marshes, being usually found near the deeper waters of the area. plains, grasslands and floodplains, along with visiting watering holes and swimming up through rivers. the Spinosaurus is known to thrive in the Mangroves, Spinosaurus inhabits the Beach, River, Lagoon, Deep Channel, West Delta, and anywhere else where there is a deep body of water stocked with aquatic prey. Spinosaurus seldom frequents the Game Trail and other open areas owing to its preference for water, as well as competition with Tyrannosaurus DNA interpolation: (53%) modified suchomimmus DNA (36%) pure Spinosaurus DNA (11%) African reed frog DNA. Site: it used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: It is Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: unknown Summary: Shortly after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, several unnamed InGen scientists were sent to Isla Sorna to clone several dinosaurs in secret for genetic experiments and hybrid amalgam testing. Spinosaurus was one of the few dinosaurs cloned in the Embryonics Administration lab,2alongside Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Corythosaurus.3Whether intentional or not (although referred to as an accident), it went through heavy genetic alterations which paved the way for more genetically enhanced dinosaurs like the Indominus rex.4 As such, and being far after the Isla Nublar Incident, it was not a dinosaur on InGen's List2 and was not planned to be an attraction in Jurassic Park.5 It, along with the other new dinosaurs, were later released onto the island and every trace of their creation covered up. Its strenght is incredible, and it has long and powerful arms to hold prey or to fight rivals. Just like Baryonyx, it has an enlarged first finger claw on its hand, which is the one most commonly used to fight. It is active both during day and night. Unfortunately, details about its reproduction are unknown. As a matter of fact, no one knows how many Spinosaurus there are in Isla Sorna (there doesn´t seem to be any in Nublar). Almost all sightings of Spinosaurus in the wild were reported in 2001. Spinosaurus was not included on InGen's list because it was illegally cloned by ingen. The Spinosaurus was created in late 1997 to early 1998 as part of a secret project InGen funded after covertly re-activating one of Isla Sorna's facilities for several months. Created alongside the Three other new dinosaurs, the Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus And Corythosaurus they were never officially on InGen's list. While details are scarce, it is known Dr. Wu engineered it to test the potential of genetic splicing, meaning while the base genome of the animal later seen in 2001 was indeed as Spinosaurus aegypticus, other dinosaur or modern animal genes were patched in. These alongside numerous experiments it was subjected to for months are implied to have ramped up the creature's aggression before it was turned loose to roam the island. There is only one individual known to have lived on the island. It took residence in the jungles of the northeast and became the apex predator of the region. Its possible that the spinosaurus was the prototype for Indominus Rex and InGen´s first hybrid. Its immense strength and durability could be the result of genetic modification. Its unknown when it was created or even if its was born on Isla Sorna, even Dr. Wu refers to it as the "accident". It may have been created between 1997 and 2001. It was not seen by the hunters or gathers who were present on Isla Sorna betwenn May the 13th to May 15th. It may have lived in a different region or simply not been present at the island at all. Its known for having killed four people. The clone also differs a lot from the real animal. It much more of a terrestrial hunter, having a short sail, very powerful jaws, different looking skull and showed an extreme resilience to pain. Its most likely that this spinosaurus clone has DNA from several, other unknown theropods. It hunts alone and is not afraid to challenge other large carnivores like Tyrannosaurus Rex itself. Its known for having killed not fully grown t.rex with ease. in 2018 the spinosaurus went extinct The reason is unknown People say it was stuck in its habitat, starve to death when Isla Sorna dinosaurs were taken to Jurassic world, other people say the resident Tyrannosaur Killed it, Died of old age or it died of disease. Spinosaurus is an enormous carnivore, exceeding Tyrannosaurus in size and thus making it the largest carnivorous dinosaur on Isla Sorna. Despite its immense size, Spinosaurus prefers to hunt smaller prey than Tyrannosaurus with fish taking up a large bulk of its diet. It tends to roam near rivers and it is an excellent swimmer; often while its body is submerged its tall sail sticks out of the water like a gigantic shark's fin. Spinosaurus can also sometimes be seen wallowing or resting in thick, gloopy mud; spreading out its body weight to avoid sinking. While other theropods may be able to outrun a Spinosaurus on land, very few can match it in the water as the sail backed carnivore is a very capable and surprisingly agile swimmer. The most recognizable feature of this animal is the huge sail on its back, up to 2 meters tall and filled with blood vessels. This sail helps keep Spinosaurus cool during periods of intense heat, enabling it to cope with the sweltering heat of the dry season much more effectively than other similarly sized animals. Young individuals lack the sail, and thus it is almost impossible to distinguish between infant Spinosaurus and infant Baryonyx. Other notable features of this animal include its long, crocodile-like jaws containing conical, non-serrated teeth and long, powerfully-muscled forelimbs ending in three fingers tipped with sharply-curved claws. Similarly to a Baryonyx, the Spinosaurus has an enlarged thumb claw, usually used to spear its prey from the water, but also used as a weapon when fighting and can deal a lethal blow to even large dinosaurs if aimed well. Spinosaurus is a territorial animal. namely other Spinosaurus; to stay away, and will react aggressively to other animals (or objects) that may appear to be incurring on its domain. Testosterone-fuelled males are even more aggressive than females and will spar with other males for mating rights, using their powerful arms and sharp, curved claws to grapple one another into submission. Males are extremely protective over their females and nests, and will fight to the death to protect their family; often staying behind in cases of dire threats to cover his family's escape. After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaur free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. It was the largest carnivorous dinosaur on Isla Sorna.9 Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Spinosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiency that affected the original dinosaurs. There is only one individual known to have lived on the island. It took residence in the jungles of the northeast and became the apex predator of the region.2 Spinosaurus is the largest carnivore ever cloned by InGen. It is among the most aggressive animals in the Park. When fossils of it were originally found by InGen, they thought they had Baryonyx. Upon cloning, Spinosaurus hatchlings are very similar to Baryonyx hatchlings. The first Spinosaurus hatchling grew larger and had a larger sail, so they were transported to a high security cage. They live on in north eastern part of Site B. They are incredlrare in the wild and often fight other theropods; It attacks any carnivore around the same size as itself that enters its territory. It has a sail over two meters tall that it flushes with blood in order to scare animals from their kill. It works best on Carnosaurs and allosaurus, but Tyrannosaurs are more likely to stand their ground. It lives in Jungles near rivers, where it eats anything smaller than it that it can catch. They are very good swimmers and have ambushed prey underwater. They eat mostly large fish InGen stocked in the rivers but will attack smaller to medium sized animals. Spinosaurus can eat almost anything it wants, but it doesn't attack Sauropods and mostly attacks Ornithopods. They seem to favor edmontosaurus the most. It is very noisy if not stalking. It can produce many sounds; mainly roars. It has tremendous strength and can break through damaged fence easily. Unlike most Theropods, its arms are long and powerful; up to 2 meters. The first claw is up to 30cm in length and is used to slash prey, fight and hold on to slippery fish. It can be fully active during the day or night. Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropod Category:Spinosaurid